My Savior
by WatchfulEyes
Summary: Rory recieves comfort from someone she never thought she would after something terrible happens to her. [TRORY] -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a one-parter. Inspiration hit me and I figured that I would write it and post it. This is an AU and the rating is PG-13 due to some language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

****

My Savior

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and instantly regretted it. Her skin had turned to become so many different colors. She hadn't worn a long-sleeve shirt in a while. There really wasn't any use for them except to keep your arms warm and, since it always was warm, she never saw the purpose in wearing them. She saw a different reason now. She remembered this morning when she had tried to gently put it on herself, but failed miserably. Every move that she made resulted in a surge of pain through her body. She hated that she bruised so easily. She was at least thankful that he didn't get to her face or neck. 

__

~Flashback~

"I don't understand why you're so upset!" She was yelling now. She thought bitterly back to everyone who had told her that he was wrong for her, that she deserved better than him. She didn't listen, of course, but it didn't matter what they thought. She cared a lot for him and would have done anything for him.

"You don't know why?! You were flirting with that son of a bitch back there!" This was the maddest she had ever seen him.

"No, I wasn't! We were just talking!" 

He didn't seem to believe her. "That's a load of shit! You were flirting and you know it!"

"No, I wasn't!" 

Apparently, he didn't like to be wrong or have someone question what he said. That's when he hit her. "You whore!" She instantly fell to the ground from the impact of the hit. He had never been this way with her, it never came this far.

She tried to find her voice, wanted to tell him that she was sorry for talking to that guy, sorry that she had yelled at him, anything that would make the pain stop. Nothing came. She was alone. He continued to hit her repeatedly, somehow finding a kind of victory that came to him when he saw her face contort in pain and hearing her desperate cries for him to stop.

She wasn't sure when he had stopped and left; the pain that coursed through her body was enough to think that he was still there.

She got up and stumbled to a bathroom, washing off the blood that had come through the breaks in her skin. She couldn't even remember where she was.

~End Flashback~

"Hey, Mary." 

She shut her eyes and felt like crying. She didn't have enough strength for him today. "Please, Tristan, not today," came her weak response. She had never seen worry in his eyes before, but when he turned her to face him, that was all that she saw. It felt nice to have him that close to her, to have him hold her like that, but then the reality of the situation set in. Pain etched across her face as she tried to pull away from him. He thought that she was trying to run from him , so his grip only tightened. She screamed out an 'ow' and he quickly let go. She fell back against the lockers and shut her eyes, wanting the pain to go away. 

__

~Flashback~

She called a cab and went home. The driver had given her weird looks every now and then through the rearview mirror, but she didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to just go home and crawl into bed.

Once she got there, she quietly tiptoed her way through the house, thankful that her mom had already gone to sleep. She didn't want her to know. She had already felt ashamed that she could have trusted such a poor excuse for a human; she didn't need the pity of everyone around her, her pride wouldn't allow it.

She changed into sweats, covering all parts of her body, just in case her mom were to come in to her room for something. She couldn't find sleep that night.

~End Flashback~

"I'm sorry." He actually thought that he was the one who hurt her. 

A cry found its way out of her mouth as she shook her head. "It's not your fault." 

He didn't seem to believe her; no one would if they saw the look on her face. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her. 

"It wasn't you, I promise." His features softened as he looked into her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

She quickly looked away, trying to find a suitable excuse. "Nothing, I'm fine." 

"Don't lie to me, Rory." His voice was stern, but still held the tenderness in it that she loved to hear. 

"I'm not; I'm fine." 

He brought his hand up to her arm, slightly touching it and got exactly what he expected; a wince and a cry of pain. He gingerly pushed the sleeve up and saw the numerous amounts of bruises that covered her skin. The worry came back to his eyes. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He was upset now; someone had actually dared to hurt his Rory, his Mary. 

__

~Flashback~

Rays of sunlight had filtered through her room and she dreaded having to get up. She didn't want to leave the house, her room, but she knew that if she told her mom that school wasn't an option, she would ask questions. Rory couldn't allow that to happen. She go up out of the bad and went to take a shower. She stripped down slowly, not wanting to cause any unnecessary pain. She let the hot water stream down her body as she cried.

She dried herself off and put a robe on, heading to her room after carefully opening the door. She was thankful that her mom hadn't woken up yet.

It took her a while to get dressed and she tried to cover the bags that were under her eyes with makeup. Never had she been more grateful for cover-up.

She wrote a note to her mom, saying that she had to get to school early to get some last minute work done. If her mom had seen her the way that she was, she would have figured it out. She didn't want her mom to worry about her. 

She stepped out of the house and walked down the pathway. She heard the sounds of a car then hurried to hide behind a tree. She hated that he had scared her this much. She hated the fact that she afraid that he might be around any corner, ready to finish what he had started the previous night. 

When the car passed, she ran to the bus stop. She didn't care for the pain that she felt with every fast step she took; she just wanted to get on the bus and be surrounded by people so she could be somewhat assured that what she feared wouldn't happen around other people. It didn't help. Once she got on the bus, everyone looked t her strangely, noticing how horrible she looked. Every cough and every movement made by someone made her jump and she wanted nothing more than to just get off.

~End Flashback~

She shook her head once more, trying to make the crying stop. "No one. Nothing happened." 

"Bullshit. How did you get all of these bruises?" He held her elbow softly and stepped closer to her. 

__

~Flashback~

She had finally made it to school and she thanked whatever God was listening that she made it there safely. She soon figured out, though, that it wasn't going to be easy. The people that she had encountered earlier tried to at least be discreet in stealing glances at her; the people here openly stared at her. She could only hear the many insults that were formulating in some of her classmate's heads. She stood in front of her locker and silently begged it not to give her any grief. It finally opened after the umpteenth time she tried and she began to load and unload whatever books she needed and didn't need.

"Hey, Mary."

~End Flashback~

She looked into his eyes and finally broke down completely. She leaned forward into his arms and cried. He held her as tightly as he could and vowed that whoever hurt her would pay. She grabbed onto his shirt, balling the material up with all her might, that her hands eventually started to hurt. She pulled slightly away from him and looked up into his eyes. Maybe she had just found her savior.

*~*~*~*~*~* So, what do you think? Any comments are welcome. Thank you for reading. *~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Due to content, this fic has been rated PG-13. If you can't handle abuse issues or adult language, don't read. You've been warned. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It's good to know that I'm good at something.

I was originally just going to have this be a one-parter (the first chapter), but since a few of the readers asked me to continue, I figured I would. I would appreciate it if you told me if this chapter was any good. Might not be as good as the first chapter (if it was good at all), but at least it's something. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I only own Rory's boyfriend, nothing else.

****

My Savior

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Rory stared at him with sorrow-filled eyes. She wanted so much to hate him, to slap him, to inflict pain on him, but she didn't, couldn't. She cared for him too much to let him go. "You really hurt me."

"I know. And I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. Please, please, let me try to make it up to you."

She was reluctant, but gave in as soon as she saw the look in his eyes. They didn't give away that he was lying or planning on losing his temper like before. "Okay." He looked relieved. She smiled at him, knowing that he was probably holding his breathe, waiting for her answer. 

She promised herself that if it happened again…well, it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't do that to her. She was sure of it.

__

~Flashback~

Avoidance. That seemed to be the best answer. She couldn't even admit to herself of the trouble that she was in, nonetheless to Tristan. So that's what she did - she avoided him. He had tried to talk to her on many occasions, but she had just walked away; and, amazingly enough, he had let her. 

~End Flashback~

"Rory, please talk to me."

She didn't say anything. She was almost sure that if she were to say anything to him, she would probably spill all of the details. She couldn't let that happen; it would only create more problems.

He gently grabbed her arm and turned her around; she avoided his eyes. "Rory, look at me."

She reluctantly looked into his eyes. "What?"

"I hate that you won't talk to me anymore."

She sighed and turned her gaze to the trees behind him. "I can't tell you what happened…I just-I can't."

"You don't have to. Just stop avoiding me…please. I miss talking to you."

She smiled slightly at his words. She slowly nodded. "Okay."

He smiled back at her. "Okay."

__

~Flashback~

It had been three weeks now. He had been good; he was the way before…it…happened.

Tristan had eventually left her alone, stopped bothering her. She was relieved in some ways; she wouldn't have to explain to him what had happened to her. She knew that he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't take into consideration her feelings for her boyfriend.

~End Flashback~

She jumped at the door slam that she heard. She looked up and saw him "Hey. What are you doing here-"

She was cut off as the back of his hand came across her cheek violently. She fell out of the chair that she was sitting in. Her face smacked hard against the ground as her hands tried to push herself up. She started to cry as all of the strength left her.

"You just can't stop, can you?" 

She didn't dare to look up at him, or even try to get up. "What?" she pushed out, spitting out a little blood.

He let out an angry yell. "I saw you with that blonde yesterday. You just can't resist trying to get into bed with anything that has a dick, can you?" This seemed too familiar.

She turned her head trying to get up. "I wasn't trying to-" 

He slapped her again, harder, if possible. "Shut up! Did I tell you to speak? No!"

She stayed down this time.

__

~Flashback~

"I ordered you a salad, Rory."

She smiled at him, despite her inner turmoil. She hated salads, she hated everything that he ever ordered for her, but she did not once complain. "Thank you." He didn't hear her though. She saw as his eyes followed another woman's swaying hips. She had noticed this several times, but she didn't say anything; perhaps she was afraid to.

~End Flashback~

Her knuckles hurt as she knocked on the hard surface. She didn't notice that there were cuts there too. It took a while for someone to answer the door and she was getting antsy.

The door finally opened. "Rory? What are you doing here?" 

Rory brought her arms around herself and looked down, suddenly all the more ashamed of sporting such cuts on herself. "I need your help," she whispered.

**__**

Sorry that this one is short. But, if you want more, then I shall write more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. My smile is huge. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Rory's boyfriend and this fic, nothing else.

****

My Savior

She had been there for a week now. Her mother was worried that she wouldn't come home, but she had reluctantly let Rory stay. She was afraid, in all truth. She was afraid that if she went back, he would find her and make her pay for running away. She had argued with herself many times that she wasn't running away, that she had distanced herself from an obvious problem that she was having, but she knew that she was. She was running away from him. She didn't know what one was supposed to do in a situation of the sort and she had spent many hours questioning why she had to all of a sudden figure out how.  
_~Flashback~ _

"Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

Tristan looked at the girl standing before him and a sickening feeling settled in his stomach. She looked so beaten up and like she could break at any minute. "What happened to you?" Tristan stepped forward and gently urged her into his house, away from the bitter cold.

"Can we not talk about that now, please?" She looked at him pleadingly, not wanting to open more wounds.

He looked a little frustrated, but gave in. "Fine. Let's get you washed up."

~End Flashback~

Rory looked up from the book she was reading to the man across the room. He looked very stressed, as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Tristan?"

He looked away from the computer screen. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She didn't know why she felt afraid to ask him that.

He shut his eyes momentarily, seeming as though he were searching for the right answer to say. "I just have a lot on my plate right now." He continued to stare at her.

She suddenly looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, trying to will the tears away. "I just had no one else to go to." She closed her book and got up. "I'll leave." She went to his bed and gathered what she had brought with her and tried to pack up.

"Rory…" She drooped everything that she was holding and brought her hands up to her face, lowering her head and allowing her hair to shield her now tear-covered cheeks. "I didn't mean you." After he had made his way towards her, he put his arms around her, gently hugging her from behind. "Okay?"

She turned in his embrace and clung to him tightly. "I'm so scared."

It was silent for a few moments. Tristan seemed reluctant, almost fearful of asking, fearful of what she might say. "Tell me what happened."

__

~Flashback~

Tristan guided her up the stairs to his room then to the bathroom. As she stepped in, she caught sight of herself. Her hair was tangled and frizzy, she had rips in her clothing, and her face was red from crying and from the cold, but that's not what she was focused on. She saw the fresh cuts on her face and neck, the new bruises on her arms and exposed skin. He had gotten to her face this time.

Tristan tenderly lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter next to the sink. 

"Are you alright?" He grabbed a washcloth from a nearby cabinet and started to wash her wounds.

She winced slightly as the rough fabric touched her skin, but tried to remain calm; she didn't want to seem like the baby she felt like. She nodded slightly and swallowed. "Just peachy."

He gave her a weird look, disbelieving, if nothing else. "What happened? How did you get so many cuts?"

She tried to give a smile, but it was only filled with pain. "Haven't we established that we weren't going to talk about that?"

He stiffened slightly, forcing back the urge to just yell at her. "Yeah. Sorry." He wanted to scream at her, ask her how she allowed this to happen to her, why she couldn't tell him, if she had told anyone.

She noticed the change in his demeanor. "Tristan?" He looked into her eyes. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." He nodded and continued to work the blood off of her skin.

~End Flashback~

She stepped away from him and sat down on the bed, taking in long, deep breaths to try to calm her nerves. "Okay." He sat down next to her and began to rub her back, his own way of telling her that he was there for her, that he would listen. She leaned slightly towards him and began her story. "I met Jason a couple months ago. He was so nice and sweet to me and I was completely smitten with him." She looked up at him to make sure he still wanted to listen; he nodded slightly. "He asked me out a few days later and I said 'yes'. We started to go out after that and everything was perfect. But then, I noticed some things that I didn't notice before, things that I thought never happened. He started to check out other women in front of me, sometimes making comments to me as if I were one of his guy friends. And he started to get really possessive. He would always call my house to see what I was doing, and if I wasn't there, he'd call my grandparents or even other people he knew I knew."

She paused, considering what to say next. "Then what happened?" His voice was so soothing and caring, things that had never been apart of Jason's.

"I put up with it. I thought that he really liked me and that he cared for me. Then-" She started to sob uncontrollably. He pulled her closer. "Then on one of our dates, he accused me of flirting with another guy and he-he-" She lowered her head to her hands, slightly rocking back and forth in her position. She didn't know if she could continue.

"What did he do, Rory?" He was so angry now, even more than he was before. He knew what this Jason character did, what he had done to a girl, this girl, what he had probably done to other girls.

"He started to hit me and kick me and I couldn't stop him, Tristan. I couldn't even stop him!" She sobbed more and more with each word that escaped her lips. "Then before I came over here, he came to my house. He told me that he saw me talking to you and he accused me of wanting to sleep with you and then he hit me again. He hit me over and over. I was so afraid that he was going to kill-"

"Hey," he silenced her, not wanting her to think those thoughts. "You're fine now, okay? And I promise you that nothing is going to happen you anymore. You're safe with me." She looked up at him, finding comfort in his gaze. She believed him.

***

Every nerve in her body was jumping. She had called her mom earlier that day, telling her what had happened to her. Lorelai cried, she had allowed some guy to hurt her daughter, and what hurt the most, was that she couldn't so anything to stop it. Lorelai had affirmed both Rory and Tristan that Jason had not been at the house for days, that it was okay for her to come back to at least get some more clothes for herself. Rory had reluctantly accepted and now she was ready to shot herself for agreeing to do such a thing.

"Hey…you alright?" 

She turned to look at Tristan and gave a half-hearted smile. "Good. I just want to get this over with."

He held out his hand for her. "Let's go."

***

The car ride to Stars Hollow did nothing for her nerves; she was just all the more aware of the fact that her boyfriend could appear anywhere when they got into city limits.

As they drove up to her house, her heart clenched at what she saw. Her mother being carried to an ambulance and her boyfriend being escorted to a police car, with the most sickening smile on his face. He had gotten to what she loved the most. 

*~*~*~*Well, what do you think? I was going to work more flashbacks in, but I figured that they were better suited for the next chapter. And I was never going to have Rory's abusive boyfriend be Dean or Jess; neither of them would do that to her and even in AU pieces, it doesn't seem right, and I knew that if I had one of them play that part, I would have never been able to make that work. So, please review and tell me what you think. I'm starting to lose my touch, aren't I? Not as dark or good as I would have liked this chapter to be, but I wanted to put something up. Maybe I'll wait until I'm in a more…dark mood to write the next chapter… Sorry about my ramblings. Thank you all for reading. Your reviews have made me very happy and I appreciate it beyond words.*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update. Inspiration to keep writing has been given on low amounts lately, so that's why it's been so long. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is somewhat tolerable, good enough to be posted. Tell me what you think after you read. Thanks.

WARNING: This fic contains subject matters dealing with abuse and some language. If you can't handle any of that, then please don't read.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for Jason.

****

My Savior

__

Flashback  
He was way beyond mad. His girlfriend had left, disappeared without a trace. It had been about a week since he had last seen her and he was completely enraged with the fact that he couldn't contact her. So that's when he decided to take matters into his own hands since her mom wouldn't give him any hint as to where Rory was.

When he approached the Gilmore house, he didn't bother knocking; he never had to before.

"-No, I don't like the idea of you being at Tristan's house, but if you feel safe there, then you should stay, at least for now." A pause, probably whoever she was talking to responding. "At least come home and get some clean clothes, Rory." His eyes widened. Her mother had known all this time where his girlfriend was and didn't even bother telling him? He was pissed now. "Okay, sweetie, I'll see you in a little bit." Lorelai put down the phone and turned around, finally noticing his presence. "Jason…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you knew where my girlfriend was, but from what I heard from that phone call you had, you knew all along, didn't you?"

"Jason," Lorelai tried to reason.

"-No! My girlfriend is gone for a week and she doesn't tell me?! Where is she, Lorelai? Tell me where my girlfriend is!" Jason moved dangerously close to her, moving in on her space.

"Jason," she tried again, trying to back up away from him. What was the matter with her? She was supposed to be able to handle herself in situations like this.

"Tell me where she is!" he yelled once more, without a doubt leaving the impression he wanted on her.

Lorelai stood still, shocked to her very core, unable to find the right words that would satisfy him.

"She with that blonde, isn't she? I knew she couldn't stay away from him!" He knocked over one of the lamps violently, not even taking notice of Lorelai jumping at the impulse. He stayed silent for a few moments, then a weird look came over his face. "You know, Lorelai, I've seen you as a second mother. You've treated me kindly and I like that you welcomed me so openly." Lorelai stood there, not really comprehending what he was saying. "But you know what makes me mad?" He got closer to her. "The fact that you would keep something like this from me," he said, referring to the Rory situation. "And you know what happens to people who keeps such information from others?" Lorelai shook her head slightly, afraid to see where he was going with this. He moved his face to hers, only a few mere inches away. "They pay," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

End Flashback

Rory pushed open the hospital doors and tried to keep up with the EMT's that were wheeling her mom to the medical room.

"Ma'am!" Rory brushed off the nurse that was calling out her name; she had to get to her mother, had to see if she was okay. "Ma'am!" Rory tried to escape the nurse's hold on her, but was a failure in doing so. "Ma'am, you're going to have to go to the waiting room." Rory tried to pull away again. "Ma'am." The nurse's voice was very stern, too harsh for Rory's liking.

Rory reluctantly headed over to the waiting room, falling into Tristan's embrace, finally letting the sobs take over her body.

__

Flashback

He was out of sight. Somehow she knew it wasn't over. She heard the water running. 'He's washing his hands.' Lorelai tried desperately to crawl, pull her way over to the door, but it was no use. She saw trails of blood over her skin and it felt like her whole body was bruised. She was too weak. She barely moved an inch. It seemed to be an eternity of trying, an eternity not long enough. He came back.

"Shall we continue?" He had that smug grin on his face still; she doubted that it ever left his face. 'Damn bastard,' she thought. He walked slowly towards her, knowing that she was following his every move, trying to figure out what it was he was going to do. He finally leaned over her, effectively dodging her weakly flailing arms. He merely chuckled at the sight.

Her breathing sped up. She found it hard to get a full breath. She felt she was suffocating. Then she saw him reach for it. The knife. It was already covered in her blood, disgustingly glistening red. Slow motion. The blade inching its way towards her skin, ready to carve the painful symbols of his repulsive craze, of whatever he wanted to do. Nothing escaped her lips as he slowly cut her skin; she didn't have her voice anymore. She couldn't scream, could no longer cry, though the tears never did stop running down her cheeks, falling ridiculously loud onto the ground.

Superficial wounds. They never went down too deep. Her mind kept screaming, 'Then why are you bleeding so much?!' She didn't know. The blood kept coming. It never stopped.

End flashback

Hospitals were cruel. She didn't understand why no one could tell her if her mother was okay. They just kept on telling her to sit down, calm down, in the waiting room. She was beginning to hate those words. How could she relax when her mom was in the _emergency room_?

__

Flashback

She could barely stay awake, her eyelids drooping more and more heavily with each passing second. She knew, between her state of near-unconsciousness and sheer terror, that he was still here, hiding from her sight, playing one of his vile games.

Her vision was blurred; she gathered that it was probably due to her tears. Her body was lifeless, barely, if at all, moving. All of her strength had left; she had no hope.

End flashback

A/N: Ah! I know that this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to spend another two days trying to add on more. Besides, I like how I ended this chapter. Anyway…please review. I promise that the next chapter I put out will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has had enough patience with me to wait for the chapters. I know it can be frustrating to wait for someone to write something, but I always have to find my inspiration before I can write. Thank you for sticking it through with me.

Disclaimer: I only own Jason.

****

My Savior

"I'm so sorry..." Rory's broken voice whispered as she looked at her mother's unmoving body. She had been afraid to go in at first, afraid that she would break down if she saw her mother, broken, hurt, because her daughter didn't have better judgment.

__

{Flashback}

She couldn't tell if it was a dream or not. No,_ she corrected herself,_ nightmare._ Everything was dull and she could recall the faint thumping of what she assumed to be her heart. She couldn't quite figure out if it was beating fast or slow or even at all. She opened her eyes, the light filtering in through the window caused her to shut them quickly, such a small movement, she noticed, that caused so much pain. She tried to open her eyes once more, slowly this time, taking her time to allow her eyes to adjust to the unusually bright light that made everything seem so white. _Funny,_ she thought,_ I don't remember it ever being this bright...

__

{End flashback}

Tristan looked through the slightly opened door, his heart seeming to break a little more as more and more tears fell from Rory's eyes. He couldn't remember a time where he had seen so many tears, salty water droplets, fall so freely from someone before; now that he thought about it, he didn't think he had ever seen someone cry, no one. He didn't know what to do or how to act around someone who was in such a fragile state and he never paid attention to the reality of having to face it one day. Perhaps he wasn't the best person to turn to at a time like this...

__

{Flashback}

Her body jolted all of a sudden, like maybe being struck by lightning or having an electrical shock given to your body, maybe by an EMT - those two paddles placed somewhere around your chest to get your heart going again. She didn't really know what either of those felt like, she gave thanks for that, but she would probably give that explanation to anyone who may ask her. She doubted anyone would.

Her body jolted again, only this time, more forceful. Perhaps she was just having one of those dreams, the ones where you somehow find yourself on top of a cliff or really high building then all of a sudden pushed off or slipping, or where you are standing in the middle of a street. You have no recollection of how you got there, or maybe you do, but you suddenly see these two bright lights heading your way, a loud horn sounding somewhere in the distance. Then, it happens. You get hit. But with those dreams, you rarely ever experience the whole thing; you wake up right before the semi-truck hits you or before you hit the ground or you just forget that you ever had the dream. She wished she could forget this.

Another jolt.

{End flashback}

"Ms. Gilmore?"

It took a few seconds for the words to actually register in her head, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she tried to figure out what each word meant. "Yes?" she responded softly, her voice slightly cracking due to her certain lack of water.

"Your mother has a few fractured ribs, four, to be exact, her left wrist is broken, and we had to stitch up some of the cuts that were on her arms and back. We bandaged the smaller wounds as best as we could, though we are going to have to keep a close eye on her due to all of the bruising that is covering the majority of her body."

Rory blinked a few times, as if not comprehending what he said. She shook her head slightly, her vision blurring slightly.

"Ms. Gilmore? Ms. Gilmore?"

Rory snapped her head up, as if waking for the first time, a baby new to the world. "Rory...please call me Rory."

The doctor gave a sympathetic smile, slipping somewhat from the roll of just a doctor. "Rory, I know that this is hard for you, but I need to know, the police need to know, exactly what happened."

Tears began to fall once more, the wetness on her cheeks not even registering to her. "It's all my fault..." she sobbed softly.

__

{Flashback}

Thud. Thud. Maybe her body was trying to do something, tell her something. Lorelai Gilmore, get off your ass!_ Something along the lines of that. The sound seemed to be getting closer and she once again tried to open her eyes. It wasn't as bright as when she had tried earlier, but she had as much difficulty doing it. That's when she saw them. Those shoes. She knew those shoes. That's when everything came flooding back to her. She had indeed been unconscious, or sleeping to some extent, and the thuds she kept hearing were _his_ shoes. Those God-awful boots that made a clinking sound, one that always drove her crazy. They were getting closer and she had wished in the back of her mind that the bright white light she had seen earlier was a sign that she was in heaven, no longer having to suffer the pain of a man who had seen fit to walk through _her_ house, go through _her_ things, use _her_ towels to wipe off his bloody hands. _At least it isn't his blood_, her mind reasoned. _It is _your_ blood, so that's okay, right?_ She wanted to kill that voice, maybe lock it away in some far off land that punished voices for making you think off something so trivial in such a grave situation._

"Hello, sweet Lorelai." That voice, that grin. Evil. All evil. He was crouching down now. She suddenly found herself frozen.

{End flashback}

She seemed to grip his hand harder with every second that passed, but he didn't care. If this was what he had to do to make her smile once again, he would do it for a thousand years, an eternity, an eternity of eternities. She had broken down crying countless times now, not able to even finish a sentence without at least one sob separating the words that didn't want to leave her mouth. Two policemen sat in front of her, their chairs only about eight inches away from hers, their backs slightly hunched as she went on. Tristan stood off to her right, his left hand tightly clasped in her right. She noted during one of her interludes that the doctor was standing towards the back of the room near the door. She didn't really notice, though; her eyes took in just about every detail there was in the room - the white walls, the desk and chair in the corner, the papers neatly piled on top, the clock hanging above the door - but her mind failed to put it away into memory. _But that's a good thing,_ she thought to herself, _you _don't_ want to remember this._ She snapped out of her daze when she heard one of the police officers, the one on the right, she guessed, clicked his pen.

"I think that we have all we need for now, Ms. Gilmore. If we need anything else, we will contact you." Both nodded towards her and Tristan, then shook hands with the doctor. She desperately wanted to cry out, "Please, call me Rory," but somehow she knew the words wouldn't have come.

"I'm so proud of you."

She looked up and saw his eyes, his beautiful eyes. She had never really noticed them before. She looked down for a split second, her gaze coming into contact with his lips. Yes?she was definitely starting to notice more things about him. A warmth came over her, one that she hadn't felt in what seemed to be like a million years, and only when she looked down further, did she notice his arms around her, pulling her to him in one of the most gentlest embraces she had ever felt.

****

A/N:_ Yep, that's it. I shall quite possibly update the next chapter when I feel I am actually capable of writing it well. Review, please. Point out anything I have done wrong, since I just don't have the patience to read over it once I'm done typing, or anything that just isn't right. Thanks and until next time, goodbye._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

****

zurple (GGfanatic - Thank you for your review; I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. The flashbacks that I create for each chapter are there to create an ambiance, if you will. They tell you what is happening at that moment of the story as well as what has happened in the past. If I took them out, you would no longer know what, for instance, happened to Lorelai. Do you understand that? What actually makes this fic so special to me is that I can actually pull something off like this. Thank you for reading and I hope that you continue to.

Disclaimer: I only own Jason.

****

My Savior

__

{Flashback}

She couldn't remember if she was breathing or not. Could you still be alive if you couldn't breathe?_ she pondered. _Of course not_, came the rational voice in her head._ If you can't breathe, then you can't be alive. You'd be _dead_ if you couldn't breathe._ Something in her stomach turned at that thought. _I can't be _dead_, can I?

__

"Lorelai? Oh, Lorelai…wake up."

She felt her head being turned, a hand touching her skin. The voice seemed so many miles away, yet so close to where she was.

"Lorelai." The voice didn't seem so patient now. "Lorelai."

Her body jerked as she felt a slap across her cheek. Her eyes opened instantly and settled upon Jason's. So I'm not dead after all.

__

{End flashback}

Rory took in a deep breath. "She's going to be okay," she stated once again.

"She is," came Tristan's voice.

Rory looked behind her and smiled faintly. "I didn't know you were there."

Tristan smiled softly back. "I brought you some coffee." He handed her the cup and stuck his hands in his pockets.

She took it and brought it to her lips taking in a deep breath of it. "Thank you," she whispered before taking a drink.

Tristan laughed slightly when she made a face.

"This stuff is horrible," she stated while giving it back to him.

He grabbed it from her and placed it in the trashcan. "Well, it's hospital coffee," he stated.

"Right…" she trailed off.

"Yeah…"

She cleared her throat then looked up at him. "You don't have to stay here, you know?"

He shrugged. "I want to. It makes me feel better when I know you're safe."

She smiled. "Well, that's a little selfish of you," she teased.

He looked at her. "What?"

"It makes _you_ feel better. It isn't enough that I'm safe, but it makes _you_ feel better."

He chuckled and looked down. "Well, what can I say? I'm used to getting what I want." He looked up at her and held her gaze.

She shifted slightly, his eyes unreadable. Finally, she walked the few steps separating them and enclosed him in a hug. "Thank you," she said while breathing in his scent.

He brought his arms around her and held her tighter. "You're welcome."

__

{Flashback}

"You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone who has held on as long as you have. Granted, you did scream a whole lot, but I think that's one of the things I enjoy most."

Lorelai looked up at Jason through hooded eyes, seeing how his almost seemed to glow. She had no strength left and she felt as if she could no longer hold on.

"And I must say," he continued in a voice that Lorelai didn't like, "you are quite the bleeder, too. Who knew someone could bleed so much and not pass out?"

Lorelai blocked out the rest of his "speech" as her eyes drifted to the window. She couldn't tell if it was still light out, but she hoped with all of her might that it was. As her eyes began to droop, they caught sight of a figure moving…

{End flashback}

****

A/N:_ Here's the deal: I'm tired, lazy, and grouchy. There isn't much to this chapter, I know, and I'm sorry, but it's the best you're going to get right now. I figured that I have drawn out the Lorelai/ Jason stuff as much as I can and there's only so much I can write between Tristan and Rory, so there will only be a chapter or two after this one. Please review and the next chapter should be out sometime within this century._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah...I completely suck. I put out this author's note saying that this chapter was going to be out a few days right after it and guess what? It didn't happen. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't make promises - ever. Anyway, I hope that this chapter - which is the last - is to your liking and I hope that I did a good job. Also, there are a lot of implied "stuff" towards the end of this chapter, so beware.

Disclaimer: I only own Jason and this story.

Dedication: To Paige (otherwise known as four51). Thank you for reading my story. It's good to know that my writing has that kind of an impact on people (or just one person... -::-shrugs-::-). Anywho...this is for you. And on a separate note, good job on your latest chapters. Sorry that I haven't been able to review.

__

And to all of the other readers and writers that have read this story: Thank you so much. I will never be able to express how great you all are for taking the time to read and review and having so much patience for each of my chapters to come out. Thank you.

****

My Savior

Rory stared blankly at the television that was set up high in the waiting room of the hospital. Her breathing suddenly sped up as she heard the words of the news reach her ears, echoing as each second passed.

__

"...Jason McLorn was set up with a court hearing for January 14, 2005. Apparently McLorn has been wanted in three other counties for accusations of assault, harassment, and violence. It wasn't until three days ago that he was found in the home of Lorelai Gilmore where he was inflicting harm. Police officials have told us that Ms. Gilmore was severely battered and bruised, but that she is recovering. In other news..."

Rory tore her eyes away from the screen, all of a sudden wishing that someone was there to hold her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. When she looked back up at the screen, it showed Jason being led to a car by a police officer, many reporters trying to get a few questions answered. He had said nothing, but stared directly into the camera and she couldn't help but feel as if he was looking directly at her.

_****_

Flashback

Lorelai squinted her eyes, desperately trying to clear her vision. She lifted her head slightly, ignoring the pain as she looked over toward the window again. She stared and stared, but didn't see anything for what felt like an eternity. She was hallucinating after all.

**End flashback**

It seemed that every step she took towards her mom's hospital room lasted an eternity. The doctor had told her that Lorelai had just woken up and she was slightly afraid to go. If she had stayed away from Jason as everyone had tried subtly to tell her, then her mother wouldn't be hurt, bruised, lying helpless in a white hospital room.

She finally came to the door, staring at it as if she were to stare long enough, she could see through it. She took a couple of deep breaths and turned the doorknob gently, peering inside slightly before stepping completely through.

"Hey, sunshine. How's it hanging?"

Rory stood looking at her mom with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

Lorelai sat up a little more and turned towards Rory. "How's it hanging?"

Rory took a few cautious steps towards the bed. "It's hanging...fine."

"Good, good." There was an awkward pause before Lorelai spoke again. "What happened?"

Rory took a few more deep breaths before situating herself on the side of the bed. "Well...the police found you and Jason at home. They arrested him for..." she trailed off not really knowing how to put into words what had happened. "Then they brought you here."

"What did they arrest him for?" Lorelai asked, a surprisingly calm look on her face.

Rory sighed. "I saw Babette when I got home. I didn't get a chance to talk to her before I left to go to the hospital with you, but I assume that she called the police. They said that she came over to the house to talk to you and that that was when she saw you lying on the floor with all of this blood around you. She went back to her house to call the police."

Lorelai stayed quiet. So she actually did see someone...

_****_

Flashback

Babette burst through the door, searching frantically for the phone. She found herself mumbling quietly as she threw papers and pillows around. In the back of her mind, she took notice of the increasing pace of her heart, but paid no heed to it as she found the cordless phone lying on the kitchen table. "Hello - I need the police right away."

****

End flashback

"How is she doing?"

Rory looked up to see Tristan in the seat next to her in the waiting room. "She's doing good," she replied mechanically as she stared back down at the ground. "She's fine."

Tristan's eyebrows knit together slightly as he got a closer look at her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, only to find forming tears.

"It's all my fault," she softly sobbed. "If I had just stayed away from him, he wouldn't have hurt her like this, he would have been far away."

Tristan got up from his seat and picked Rory up, tenderly leading her outside. Once they got to a quiet setting, he pulled her into a soft embrace, delicately stroking her hair and whispering comforting words of nonsense into her ear.

After a little while, Rory drew away slightly from Tristan and gave an awkward chuckle as soon as she noticed the close proximity. "I'm sorry. I've been crying around you a lot, huh?" she sniffed while bringing the sleeve of her shirt up to her eyes to dry some tears off.

Tristan took note of the fact that she still hadn't moved out from his embrace; he inwardly smiled. "No problem, Mary," he whispered, moving some hair away from her face.

She leaned slightly into his touch and stared up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered softly back. He found himself leaning in slightly, noticing that she was, too, her eyes closing slowly. He would have smirked and turned into his usual cocky self if his every thought wasn't on how soft Rory's lips seemed to him at that perfect moment, how she had pulled him closer. He noticed how she was so tender and gentle with him. And what he found surprising was that he was all of that to her, as well.

_****_

Flashback

Babette stood to the side, shaking, as she saw the policemen sneak around the house, some going around back, some creeping up onto the porch. She saw one look into the window of the house and give a signal to the officers at the front door. She heard their cries of warning as they kicked the door down. She heard Jason's yell of surprise. She heard the struggles that ensued within the house, within the house that she had only known of moments of happiness to occur in, never a moment of sheer pain. A moment later, she saw Jason getting escorted out of the house, two guys holding him while he was kicking and struggling the whole way. She watched him with wide eyes, failing to notice the paramedics run into the house, seeing that he had stopped struggling after a few seconds and smile sickly at something behind her. She turned and saw Rory and a handsome man whom she barely recalled. She saw as Rory's hand shot up to her mouth, tears forming as her knees weakened. She saw Rory run towards the house, the man running after her as the initial shock wore off. She saw Rory run past her and saw a policeman hold her back, trying to explain calmly that they had to get her mom to the hospital. She saw as Rory climbed into the ambulance, the man running back to his car to follow them to the hospital. The ambulance left and so did the fancy car. She stood there silently and didn't even register the fact that someone was standing next to her, trying to get a statement for what had happened. 'What had_ happened?' she thought fearfully before falling to the ground._

****

End flashback

Rory brought her hand up to her mouth, chewing slightly on her nail, as she walked to her mother's room. After she stepped through, she leaned back until the door shut and gave a happy sigh.

"Wow...is this how you are after sex?"

Rory's eyes shot over to Lorelai who was watching her with interest. Her smile widened as she made her way to the bed. "Tristan is so wonderful!"

Lorelai stopped moving and stared at her daughter blankly. "I was kidding about the sex, kid."

"What? No. He just kissed me."

Lorelai dramatically clutched at her chest and leaned back onto her pillow. "Thank God...you almost gave me a heart attack there." She paused and watched the unwavering grin on her daughter's face. "Besides, where would you have done it?"

Rory rolled her eyes and the smile lessened slightly. "What?"

Lorelai gave an exasperated sigh and sat up once more. "The sex! I mean, this _is_ a hospital. Albeit, it'll be very clean, at least I hope, but where are you going to do it?" She stopped momentarily, appearing to actually be thinking of the situation. "I suppose you could do it in the supply closet, but with all those cleaning supplies and stuff, I don't know how you two would be able to-"

"Mom!" Rory cut off. "Why are you talking about sex in the supply closet?"

She merely shrugged and didn't show any notice of Tristan stepping into the room. "Just thought you needed some pointers on where to give your virginity to Tristan."

Tristan's head shot up and he stood still, not knowing how to respond to such a thing. His eyes went over to Lorelai who was smirking then over to Rory. From what he saw, she didn't even know he was there. "Mom...thank you...I guess...but if I do - it'll be special and-" Rory stopped abruptly when she noticed the abnormal sized grin on her mom's face. "What?" Lorelai simply pointed behind her daughter and Rory's eyes shut immediately and felt a blush crawl its way up her face. "Oh, God," she whispered.

"You know, Mary," he said softly behind her, careful to not let Lorelai hear, "it probably would be special and whatever it is you were going to say." He straightened up and looked over to Lorelai who was eyeing him curiously. "How are you doing?"

"Better. You know, I hope that you understand that all of that was a joke. You do anything even close of the aforementioned, I will castrate you."

Tristan couldn't help but inwardly cringe at the serious tone. "Um...okay."

"Now get out of here so we can finish our girl talk," Lorelai dismissed with a wave of her hand. Tristan nodded and turned to head out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Lorelai's grin reappeared. "So, how was it?"

Rory sighed dreamily. "Wonderful. Great. All of those words."

Lorelai squealed and Rory started to laugh. After a few moments, silence overtook them and Rory looked at her mom apprehensively. "I really am sorry, mom."

Lorelai's features softened as she grabbed Rory's hand. "I know, babe." She pulled on her hand and brought her into a hug.

Tristan peered into the room and slightly smiled to himself. Everything worked out for the better. He made a note to thank whatever God there was when he got home. Hopefully, things would only get better.

__

THE END

****

A/N: Alright, I have no idea how the court system works for things like this, so I apologize if I am extremely off. And that was a crappy news coverage, as well. As far as Jason goes, well you can come up with whatever you want with him; I know that I kind of left things open-ended with him. With everything else that didn't seem quite complete, make up your own ending. Let your imaginations take over. Leave a review and let me know what you think as well as what those imaginations have come up with. Bye.

SPECIAL NOTE - To those of you who have read Amelie Cassandra's fiction pieces (Cigarettes, Dear Journal, Hazy Days, Promise You Won't Forget Me, and The Perfect Life): Her account was deleted a while ago and she doesn't want to start another one (at least not yet), so if you want a copy of any of her stories or be on an update list, you can write to FallenAngel71987(at)cs(dot)com. If you could please specify which ones you want and spread the word to others who might be interested, it would be greatly appreciated.****

__

Thank you all and until next time.


End file.
